1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector attached to a circuit board or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 discloses a receptacle connector that is attached to a circuit board for the purpose of connecting electric wires to the circuit board and that is fit with a plug connector connected to the end part of the electric wires.
As shown in FIG. 8, for example, the connector (a receptacle connector) 501 disclosed in PTL 1 includes a housing (an insulator) 505 composed of insulating resin material provided inside a shielding case 503 for connector. A tongue (a terminal supporting part) 507 is formed in the housing 505. Then, the tongue 507 protrudes toward a connector insertion slot 509. The tongue 507 is provided with a plurality of grooves extending in the protruding direction. Each groove accommodates a terminal (a receptacle-side contact) 511 composed of conductive metal. The terminal 511 is electrically connected by soldering or the like to an electric conduction trace of the circuit board connected to a metal connection pad.
Further, although illustration is omitted, in the electronic component for surface mount disclosed in PTL 2, above an upper part of a compensation member, a cover having an L-shaped cross section is arranged that protects terminal leads (receptacle-side contacts) and that provides a pressing force to the compensation member when the compensation member is pressed fit into the mounting board. Then, the electronic component for surface mount is fixed, for example, to the side-face plate of the housing before the elastic bonding part is surface-mounted on the mounting board. Fixing of the compensation member and the receptacle-side contacts may be achieved by insert molding in place of insertion fixing performed after fabrication of the compensation member.